Physical activity such as strenuous exercise can subject the human body to intense strains, which may cause pain to result in the muscles and/or joints. In the case of a baseball pitcher, pain can be experienced in the arm or the shoulder. The shoulder pain often occurs in the same area. Although there are a number of available topical compositions for treatment of such pain, the efficacy of such compositions is less than optimal. There is a need for more effective topical compositions for treatment of muscle pain, particularly pain in the arms of baseball pitchers.
Exercise causes the muscles to use more oxygen. If the circulation to the muscle is partially or totally blocked, activities of the muscle such as raising or swinging the arm may cause muscle fatigue, pain, or aching. Recurring muscle pain (for example, in the arm) may be at least partially a result of the muscles not receiving enough oxygen and nutrients or poor removal of metabolic products of exercise (such as lactic acid) due to poor or inefficient circulation.
Furthermore, localized inflammation and swelling may result from an injury to the human body or arthritic pain in a joint may result from breaking down of the cartilage that covers the ends of the bones comprising the joint. Again, it is thought that increased circulation of the blood around the muscle and joint may have a beneficial effect on such inflammation and swelling and may facilitate the restoration of damaged tissue in such instances.